


Need a hand ?

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Rivalry, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: "Ce n'est pas dur d'être seul de nouveau ? Je veux dire, à 21 ans, tu es sexuellement actif, sans mauvais jeu de mot ?"Où Charles rompt avec sa petite-amie et Pierre propose d'aider.





	Need a hand ?

— Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Charles fixe avec frustration Pierre qui, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, lui lance un sourire enjôleur. Non, il n'était pas prévu que ce dernier vienne chez lui et, non, encore moins, qu'il entende parler de sa rupture avec sa petite-amie.

Pour comprendre, eux-deux ont toujours été proches, très entreprenants l'un envers l'autre, leurs rivalité d'abord au karting puis en F1, bien qu'atténuée, ajoutant un plus à cette étincelle entre eux.

Cependant ... cependant, il a toujours tenu à poser les bases. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin que ça. Des baises bâclées de temps à autre, quand l'empressement, la course les a trop énervés, laissés plein d'énergie. Pas de temps pour la douceur, pas de temps pour l'amour.

Puis il a fini par avoir une petite-amie et là tout s'est emballé. Le français a semblé s'éloigner et lui, refusant de le perdre, s'est offert plus encore. Cela n'a jamais été très sain entre eux et ils l'ont pleinement assumé à ce niveau-là. Ils s'en foutent.

Alors oui, il a rompu avec sa copine, bien qu'elle ait été très gentille, belle, adorable, parfaite. Parce qu'il a voulu se concentrer sur ses courses et d'autres choses, ne plus avoir ce genre de distractions.  
Ce qui est certainement difficile avec le plus âgé à ses côtés.

— Ce n'est pas dur d'être seul de nouveau ? Je veux dire, à 21 ans, tu es sexuellement actif, sans mauvais jeu de mot ?

Il se mord la lèvre, devenant cramoisi en imaginant déjà la courbe du corps de l'autre pilote à travers ses vêtements. 22, il a bientôt 22 !

— Tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi !

Pierre hausse les épaules avec ce petit sourire en coin qui a le don de le frustrer et l'effleure doucement de ses jolis yeux bleus.

— Bon, je prends ça pour un non alors.

Et ainsi son interlocuteur se détourne, bon sang, il se détourne pour aller au salon, le laissant gémissant, à moitié dur dans son jean.   
Il n'a jamais voulu l'admettre mais il a toujours eu les meilleurs orgasmes avec son ami, ce dernier enfoncé au plus profond de lui.

Il le rattrape, basculant dans la pièce d'à côte à son tour, soupirant pour essayer de se calmer. Il a besoin de rassembler ses pensées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de me voir.

— Quoi ? Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir juste envie de rendre visite à un proche ?

— Même dit comme ça, ça ne semble pas anodin.

Il ne manque pas le français qui se met alors à fixer nerveusement le sol, se contenant de jouer avec sa montre, un brin hésitant.

— Ça ne l'était pas, c'est vrai. Je voulais te dire quelque chose mais ça attendra.

— Ce n'était pas important ?

— Je ...

Les mots meurent sur les lèvres du pilote Toro Rosso alors même que leurs regards se croisent. Bleu contre vert. Toujours. Il a besoin que ce soit plus rapide.

— Oui ou non ?

— Oui. Pour moi du moins.

L'hésitation semble avoir enfin délestée l'homme qui lui fait face et qui prononce sans le ménager, presque froidement.

— Je veux qu'on arrête ça. Notre relation ... charnelle du moins. Tu es mon ami, rien ne pourra changer ça. Ce qu'on a vécu. Mais je ne peux plus supporter que la situation soit comme ça.

Un accord. Net et précis. Il a toujours pensé que cela les protégerait de ce genre de situation. Il s'est apparemment planté et en beauté.

— Tu veux qu'on arrête totalement ? Tout ?

— Oui ?

— Mais pourquoi ?

Pierre met un peu plus de douceur, choisissant ses mots comme s'il menait un combat interne.

— Parce que tu me blesses, mon cœur. Toi et tes foutues ambitions, tes mots que tu ne retiens jamais, tes sentiments que tu viens noyer avec moi, par moi. Ça me fait mal.

Et il peut voir dans les iris océan la douleur et la tristesse, accompagnés d'une profonde solitude. Émotion que, il le sait, il a causée.

— Ça me fait mal parce que tu n'es pas mien. Peu importe à quel point je le veux.

Charles écarquille les yeux.

— T-Tu me veux ? 

Son ami hoche la tête timidement, incertain. Il prend une grande respiration, assimilant l'information avec difficulté. 

— Ecoute, je vais te laisser. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas réciproque après tout ce qui s'est passé, ne t'en fais pas.

Le français se détourne, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Il émet un gémissement étranglé car, en un instant, cette scène se superpose à une qui a eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. 

_— Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux parler._

_— Ecoute, Charles, c'est juste-_

_— Tu te classeras peu importe où à la fin et blâmeras n'importe qui ou ta voiture, mais ne viens pas me parler d'ambitions. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma frustration, tu ne comprends rien du tout !_

_Les iris bleus de Pierre deviennent d'acier, froids, une douleur non dissimulée bien présente dans leur fond. Il sait qu'il est allé trop loin en parlant de leurs courses, de leurs performances. Il sait que ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder quand son amant est comme ça, aussi instable, peu sûr de lui._

_Il a bien vu que des blessures apparaissaient et disparaissaient aléatoirement sur le corps de l'autre pilote, au fil du temps. Des cicatrices laissées par des gens parfois, des souvenirs qui avaient tant à dire mais auxquels il a été si sourd._

_Est-ce cela ? Est-ce qu'il ne supporte pas que son compagnon soit si faible ? Ou la réponse est-elle ailleurs ? C'est sûrement trop facile à déterminer. Il ne supporte pas qu'il soit blessé, de le blesser._

_Peut-être, avec un minimum de recul, il se serait rendu compte de son égoïsme, de sa première place récemment conquise et de sa deuxième place, non négligeable, de laquelle son impatience le fait s'agacer._

_Le français plisse les yeux, respirant un bon coup, comme pour se calmer, éviter de le frapper ou d'éclater en sanglots, il ne sait jamais, et se retourne._

_— Je vais te laisser. Je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire. Tu as sûrement un podium à célébrer._

_Il n'a pas le temps de demander à son ami d'enfance de rester, de s'excuser, que la porte claque. L'écho lui revient, prenant de l'ampleur dans le silence, lui faisant sentir à quel point il est seul. Une solitude qu'aucune médaille, trophée, ne peut combler. Mais aussi à quel point il a merdé._

Sa main se pose sur le poignet de Pierre. Bon sang, il est si incertain. Nerveux. Il se sent presque redevenu un adolescent. Mais il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est simple, parfait en fait.

C'est distinctif. Ils se sont déjà embrassés tant de fois cependant, là, cela a un réel sens. Ce n'est pas pour contenter des envies bâclées. Il s'efforce d'y faire passer tous ses sentiments. 

Quand leur échange se termine, ils se reculent tous les deux. Le pilote Toro Rosso a les joues rouges mais il est sûr d'être dans le même état.

— Charles, tu-

— Pardonne-moi. J'oublie toujours. Tu es si fragile parfois. J'ai toujours peur de te briser, je n'arrête pas de te blesser. Je ne sais jamais mesurer mes mots avec toi, je suis impulsif ...

Perdu dans l'océan azur qui lui fait face, les paroles semblent glisser toutes seules hors de ses lèvres. Enfin.

— Je suis content que tu sois là, maintenant. Je suis content que tu m'aies dit tout ça. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, c'est vrai. 

Il déglutit.

— J'ai détesté te blesser à Singapour, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m'as pardonné. Et en même temps je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire, comment combler mes torts et-

— Je t'aime.

Charles sursaute presque à ces mots car ils sont si directs, précis. Il ne s'y est jamais attendu. Pourtant, la réponse est déjà là, gravée au plus profond de lui-même.

— C'est pour ça que je t'ai pardonné, mon cœur. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à faire mais je ne voulais pas être loin de toi. C'est impossible pour moi.

— Mais je t'aime aussi.

Pierre cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, tout aussi surpris de lui et de la facilité avec laquelle il a parlé.

— Tu ... c'est vrai ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Quand même.

— Embrasse-moi, idiot.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que son amant le fasse. Leurs langues s'entrecroisent et les bras de son français s'enroulent autour de sa taille le plus naturellement possible. Il pousse un soupir d'aise, plus que soulagé d'être dans les bras de celui qu'il aime.

Son petit-ami, un air taquin sur le visage, profite alors de leur posture pour venir murmurer à son oreille :

— Alors, besoin d'un coup de main ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis très active là tout de suite, je n'ai pas de réponse. Ahem. C'est juste des projets qui sont rapidement finis hein ... j'espère que ça vous a plus ! :)


End file.
